criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HalfLifeveR
If you're interested, there is a user bio template available in the side menu (as well as all of the other templates you will need). -Sec_1971 23:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! HalfLifeveR 23:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) If you took the picture yourself, then it is not appropriate for use on this wiki. Use the proper templates. Also, it is not necessary to duplicate link names in the articles. As I said before, Hotch is completely redundant and will produce the same effect as Hotch. Please stop doing that. -Sec_1971 00:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) To create a new article, type the title of the article you want to create in the search box. A screen will then pop up saying that the article does not exist and it will you the option to create it. Be sure to follow proper wiki formatting, etc. If you need any help, let me know or see the help pages. Also be sure that the article does not already exist. -Sec_1971 02:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks HalfLifeveR 08:43, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Glock Hey! Good start on the Glock page. I detailed it a bit with specs and photos of each individual model. The links on the characters pages will go directly to that section of the article. It's better than creating a different page for each model. I also kept the photos you stuck on there. Remember to specify the license type for each photo you upload. -Sec_1971 18:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Got it:) HalfLifeveR 18:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Links You do not have to use the same text twice in a link. Here's the proper way to make a link: Link, not Link. The only time you should use alternate text is if your link has a different title than page it is linking to. For example: *Hotch will appear like this: Hotch. Clicking it will take you to the page entitled Aaron Hotchner *Typing Aaron Hotchner by itself will also take you to the same page. There is no need to type Aaron Hotchner. It is pointless, and leaves clutter. Only use that format if your link text is different than the of the article that it is linking to. -Sec_1971 00:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Spaces You don't need to add spaces to a bulleted list. In order to make a bulleted list, you just put an "*" in front of each item on a list, with NO SPACES in between. I don't understand why you did that. It was obvious by looking at the article that it looked correct. Make sure you click the preview button before saves your changes. -Sec_1971 00:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I will try it that way. HalfLifeveR 13:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) JJ Looks like you have a crush on JJ :) Those are good photos you uploaded, but we should keep the CBS character photos in the infoboxes. Feel free to place any other photos in other places in the article. Just keep the TV Guide style photos as the main photo. -Sec_1971 13:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) She is a pretty character and I liked her best during Season Two, mostly because of her hair-style, as you said I can put them other places in the article:) HalfLifeveR 14:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah she is pretty hot. Especially in the photo on the actor page A.J. Cook. Those bright blue eyes just burn right through you. :) -Sec_1971 14:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Excellent!!! Good job on finding the picture of the footpath killer!! But, once again, remember that you don't have to type the link text twice unless they're different. Link is fine. Link is unnecessary. Please stop doing that. -Sec_1971 17:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) OK HalfLifeveR 17:36, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, good job on finding that picture. I looked all over and couldn't find one. I put it on the Portal:Criminals page, too. Keep up the good work. -Sec_1971 17:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I took the picture with a photo capture of the episode, hope it's not wrong? HalfLifeveR 17:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Nope. Looks good to me. -Sec_1971 17:43, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I forgot to put it in the licence "took the picture myself", or is that right? HalfLifeveR 17:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) That's fine for now. I'll create a screen shot template just for that. -Sec_1971 17:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Screenshots I made a template to use for screenshots. Just type anywhere in the summary field when you upload. -Sec_1971 23:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Photo Needed See if you can dig up a photo of stalker Mike Hicks from the episode The Crossing. I looked everywhere. -Sec_1971 13:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have that episode, but I uploaded a picture of the Unsub in Legacy, if you gonna make a article about him. HalfLifeveR 17:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC)